His Mate
by r.a.b. shoulda lived
Summary: Jack has a soul mate, and Pitch wants her. He'll stop at nothing to get her, but nothing will stop Jack from saving her.
1. Too Real

**Hey guys. So this is something I started back in like November and totally forgot about it until just recently. The chapters are really short and there's no guarantee I'm finishing it any time soon. I just wanted to type it up because I was sick of it sitting in my folder. Maybe I'll wait to post the whole thing. Not sure. Well either way, I don't own Rise of the Guardians and never will. Enjoy :P**

'Breathe,' I thought as I woke gasping, a thin layer of sweat making my clothes stick to myself. Like, every night before, I wake, unable to breathe, covers thrown off myself, from a terrible nightmare. I checked the clock and sighed; two in the morning. Same as the night before. I could swear I heard deep laughter coming from the foot of my bed as a cold breeze swept through the room. I got up to close the window creating the draft, to find them both closed. "Odd," I muttered as I went back to bed. I turned on a nearby light and picked up a book.

Every night went the same; go to bed, have a horrifying nightmare, wake up, then read until my alarm went off. It was a vicious cycle and I was growing sick of it. When my mother discovered my issue she wanted to send me to therapy, but we just didn't have the means for it. So I cope and move on.

My nightmares can be bad, but most of them are _really_ bad. They're also extremely real. Too real for my taste. Normally they're so bad I'm wide awake for the rest of the night, but tonight I feel relaxed, despite the cold I feel. For some strange reason it is really cold beside me, but it's soothing. So soothing I find myself drifting back to sleep.


	2. Mr Frost?

**Told you they're short chapters. I really hope I can finish this one. I don't want to get writers block right at the end. Hopefully tonight I can finish the Labyrinth/Harry Potter one. If you actually like me you know what I'm talking about. Haha. Anyways here's chapter 2. Don't own RoTG.**

For a change, I slept until my alarm sounded off. I even had a pleasant dream of a snow-day. We had a snowball war with the kids of the neighborhood and a boy, a little older than myself, with ice blue eyes and stark white hair. The oddest thing about the boy, though, was his bare feet in the middle of winter.

Shaking my head, I turned my alarm off and grabbed my glasses, then headed downstairs for breakfast. I had just finished tying my hair back as I reached the bottom of the stairs to be greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I never really took to it until about a year ago, but with the lack of sleep and the need to stay awake longer, I look forward to it now.

Entering the kitchen, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. My younger sister Emma was half asleep at the table, absent-mindedly eating her cereal (Lucky Charms, as always). "Morning, midget," I greeted, pulling her out of her stupor while I made my coffee. She groaned at the nick-name she would soon grow out of. She was now only a few inches shorter than myself, not like I'm tall or anything, though. I'm only about 5' 5" and it's estimated this is about as tall as I'd get.

"So, I didn't hear you screaming last night," she jabbed at my night-mares now that she was almost awake. I looked down at the Christmas mug in my hand, the holiday now being less than a month away, and shook my head at the memories of the bad dreams I'd been having recently.

"For your information," I replied quickly as mother entered the room, "I did have a nightmare last night."

"Just one?" Emma challenged, loudly. But then again, the newly 12 years old child does everything loudly. Mom sighed, sensing her attempt to pick a fight right away. I almost rose to the challenge, my usual head-ache developing, but I suddenly felt a cold feeling where my neck meets my shoulders, as if cold hands were placed there ready to give a neck massage.

"Just one," I confirmed, now calm again. "I even fell back asleep and had a good dream." As I looked out the window I noticed it begin to snow lightly. My family sputtered in shock at my response. I hadn't had a good dream since elementary school. "It was a snow day," I replied before I finished my coffee and headed back upstairs to get ready for school, leaving my awestruck family in the kitchen.

Once I got upstairs I fixed my bed up and grabbed some clothes. I put on my favorite light-wash jeans and a dark blue long-sleeve shirt. I grabbed some blue toned jewelry and my Christmas charm bracelet, which I have been wearing since the beginning of November. I looked in the mirror and untied my hair. After brushing it through, I braided a small bit that frizzed, despite its straight nature. I finished the look with a bit of light eye-makeup, that, paired with my dark brown hair, made my blue eyes pop.

After stopping to brush my teeth and put on winter gear, I was out the door for the bus stop. I had to walk over a street for my stop so I had to put on some warm and waterproof boots due to the fresh and still falling snow. I waved to my neighbor as she drove by and looked ahead to my stop. The girl for the technical school in the city was already at the stop, and there was another boy there. I'd never seen him before, yet he looked familiar. As I got closer I realized that I'd seen that white hair and bare-feet before. In my dream last night, to be particular.

"I see you and Mr. Frost have arrived. And in style, too," Alex called from across the street. "I love the new coat," she said, complimenting my new navy blue winter coat.

"Morning, Alex," I replied as I crossed the street, still focused on the boy from my dream. He looked me in the eyes as I approached where Alex was standing. He stepped forward and we were face to face when he broke into a smirk, ice blue eyes lighting up. He winked before disappearing into thin air.

I could feel my eyes widen. You can't just disappear into nothing. I'd have to look into this. "Jayne…" Alex said and you could hear the concern in her voice, "what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

As my bus pulled up I looked at her and said, "I think I just did. See you later."

"Have a good day," she replied as I stepped onto the bus. I muttered a greeting to the bus driver before sitting in the seat next to Andrew, one of my best friends.

"Hey, you," he greeted, taking out an ear-bud to talk. As he leaned closer I could hear our favorite band, Van Halen, blasting from his I-Pod.

"Hey," I mumbled back, head down looking for something in my bag.

He blinked, studying me for a second, then when I picked my head up after fishin out my I-Pod out of my bag, he questioned my dazed expression. "What's up with you? You seem a bit out of it this morning. Bad nightmare?" Normally Andrew could figure out what was wrong in about aminute, but today, I had a feeling he'd never guess.

Knowing I could trust my friend, we quietly discussed what had happened, from the time I woke from my usual nightmare until the bus arrival. By the end, Andrew was now the one with a smirk on his face. "Sounds like you had a run in with Jack Frost. He seemed to have come to town this morning, perhaps he stopped to save you from the Nightmare King," he joked, bringing a small smile to my face. We often joked that I had a "Monster" in my closet, bringing me nightmares each night.

"Maybe," I replied, going along with the joke. We joked about the possibilities until we arrived at the school, making me feel slightly better. That didn't stop the blue eyes floating my thoughts for the rest of the day.


	3. We're Going To Have a Little Fun

**Ah, ha. Chapter three. This is the scene from the movie. It's going to be a bit off because I did it from memory. Thanks for the reviews guys. I don't own RoTG.**

_I was at the edge of the woods, in some distant village. The woods weren't very thick, but had a fair amount of the pines that were surrounding me, which had a dusting of relatively fresh snow on the branches. Further down there were multiple rock formations at the edge of a clearing with a frozen pond._

_In the center of the pond were two figures. A thin girl wearing skates, ice under her feet cracking shooting fear into me, who had light brown straight hair. The other, a boy of about 17, tall and thin, with dark brown hair going every direction, the expression in his brown eyes showed the same thing I felt; fear for the small girl. His skates were on the ice next to him, as well as a walking stick made of what was obviously a thin tree branch at one point._

"_Jack," I heard the girl call shakily, "Jack, I'm scared," she said weakly. I was growing really anxious, and really fast._

"_It's ok," Jack replied, also shakily, "I promise," he said pointedly, getting more nervous the longer the girl, whom I assumed to be his younger sister, stood on the ice. "Everything's gonna be ok," Jack sounded like he was assuring himself more than the little girl._

"_No, it won't," she whined in response, "you always play jokes, Jack!" she cried, knees buckling as she was frozen in terror._

_Jack's face fell at her words, "I won't let anything happen to you, he said solemnly, jaw set and eyes hard. I could tell she instantly regretted her doubt in her brother as her eyes shot down. "Believe in me," he said, shifting on the ice, cracking it slightly under his bare-feet, causing him to wince. "We'll get out of this…we're…" he paused, thinking of a way to fix the problem, "we're gonna have some fun," he said decidedly, small smile starting on his face. "How about we play hopscotch? Like we do every day?" Four brown eyes met and were glistening as the little girl nodded._

_The boy gracefully jumped from his previous spot, lean figure helping him remain on the thinner parts on the ice, despite his height. His smile broadened when he landed on the ice and it was thicker than the last portion. "One," he counted, then hopped lightly again, flailing his arm and exaggerating his movements for his sister's entertainment. "Woah!" he exclaimed mid-hop, making his little sister giggle. "Two," Jack continued, "one more," and he jumped once more, landing on a soft part, which cracked as soon as he landed, "alright…" he started, masking his concern, "that's three, now it's your turn."_

_The girl nodded once, gulping as she made her first movement, moving the skates slightly. "One," Jack counted as he crouched down slowly. "Two," she stepped and Jack was fully crouched, extending his hand towards the makeshift staff. "Three!" he shouted, quickly grabbing the hooked staff, which he grabbed his sister with, sending her across the pond._

_With his sister no longer in danger, the mood changed drastically and both started laughing. Jack stood at full height now and right as he went to step forward, the ice cracked again. "Jack?" The girl called, laughter ceasing. Then, as quickly as he saved his sister, I watched Jack fall through the ice, going down fast in the water. My fear was back instantly. _

"_Jack!" I shouted, but my voice wouldn't come through. I could hear his sister hysterically shouting his name as I watched Jack's body sink deeper and deeper in the ice cold lake. I quickly glanced over to where his sister was to see her running off to what I assumed would be their village._

_Suddenly, there was a glowing in the water, and Jack's body started floating up, out of the water. His skin had lost all color and his hair had turned a startling bright white. His body gently landed in front of me, lying on his back. I knelt down beside him. At this point I knew I couldn't do anything for the boy, due to the fact I apparently couldn't be seen or heard; Some of my largest fears. Somehow, though, I felt relieved that Jack was still breathing. I had never met this boy, yet he felt familiar, and I felt attached to him._

_Jack then gasped, taking in a deep breath and his eyelids fluttered before opening. Instead of their previous brown they were now a crystal blue, causing __me__ to gasp instead. The ice blue eyes widened as I looked down at him. "Jayne?" he asked as I noticed his resemblance to someone else._

I woke with a start. I was breathing heavy, and like last night, it just got really cold in my room. Mostly right in front of me. I sat up and crossed my legs Indian-style, putting my face in my hands. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, letting the other one fall in my lap. The boy from my past two dreams popped into my head. Then I thought of what Andrew had said earlier on the bus. "Jack Frost…" I said aloud, contemplatively.

"Did you just say my name?" A male's voice asked.


	4. I Believe

**This is the shortest chapter I've ever written but it felt so right to stop here, so yeah. Here you go. And now it's cold next to me, I swear I have my own Jack Frost that follows me around. I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but maybe my guardian angel is Jack Frost.**

I jumped right out of my skin. "Who said that?" I asked the air franticly.

"You should know…" he replied lightly and I could hear the smile in his voice, "you just said it."

The voice matched the one of the boy, Jack, from my dream. This all made sense, yet it was still so far-fetched I couldn't wrap my mind around it. "Jack Frost…?" I questioned hopefully.

"In the flesh…well, sort of," he chuckled at the end of his response, and for some reason, I laughed as well.

"Can I see you then, Jack?" Here I was, sixteen years old, sitting on my bed at two in the morning, talking to Jack Frost; the legend.

"Do you believe in me?" he bantered in response. "Once you say you believe in me, you'll be able to see me."

I debated my options mentally and, as I looked at my Christmas charm bracelet, I knew it didn't take much to figure out that I still believed in Jack Frost and Santa and the like. "I believe in you, Jack Frost. I always have and I always will," I stated strongly as the figure of a thin boy mirroring my pose materialized in front of me.


	5. A Rush of Dark

**Well did you think I would leave you hanging that long? Maybe after the next few chapters considering I need to write. Still cold here with my personal Jack Frost. Don't own RoTG.**

"I just love that feeling," Jack said smiling, which in turn made me smile. "Thank you, Jayne," he said randomly after a moment's silence.

"For what?" I laughed. I hadn't done anything except believe. He's the one that protected me the night before _and _has helped me relax.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said smiling. Suddenly, the glow coming through my window from our Christmas lights ceased. I stood to go see what it was when a shadow seemed to run past me, knocking me backwards. Jack must've stood up as well because he was able to catch me and turn me around. I was now looking at Jack's chest; due to the fact he was just about a foot taller than me.

Deep, maniacal laughter was seemingly bouncing off the walls of my room as it became extremely dark. "Jack," I whispered, scared.

"I've got you," Jack whispered back, "It's going to be ok," I heard him say for the second time tonight. Hopefully, the end result will be different this time.

"How…sweet." A deep voice drawled once the laughter stopped. I couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from, instilling further fear in me. "I see you've finally gotten the attention of my favorite subject of torture." The voice was smooth, with a slight British accent, but still, it frightened me. It sounded very familiar…like something out of a nightmare or the villain in a movie.

"Pitch, I told you to leave her alone," Jack practically growled to whoever this Pitch person was…

"Pitch… Pitch Black?" I muttered, zoning out a bit. Once again it got darker in my room. All the darkness seemed to rush past me in a gust of wind, beginning to form a tall man. As the man became more defined, it was clear to see how creepy he was; tall with yellow eyes to match his yellow teeth. His black hair was slicked back and seemed to stay in one place, like a girl with too much hairspray. I made the mistake of looking around Jack to find him taking a deep breath, seemingly tasting the now thick air, eyes closed. Then his eyes opened and he seemed to look straight through me.

"I love the smell of fresh fear. So…perfect," Pitch spoke, voice still bouncing around my room. "What I'd give for an endless supply," he ended flatly, and I could feel his eyes on me as I stepped closer to Jack. I could tell by the tone of his voice he had meant me, and I was concerned how he meant to have an 'endless supply'. "Too bad Jack Frost had to come mess everything up once more," Pitch finished bitterly.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, then, Pitch," Jack replied, his jaw set as he picked up his staff. "But, I think it's time for you to go home. Play time's over," A burst of what looked like ice shot out of Jack's wooden staff. Pitch dodged to the side, causing the ice to smash on my wall. Luckily, it disappeared right after it shattered.

Pitch snarled as he straightened himself out and I had a feeling he was readying himself for another attack. I attempted to keep my mind blank because if I started worrying about anything, Pitch would probably sense my fear, then play on it. Suddenly, it got bright again in my room, and Jack begin smiling. "Mr. Sandman," Jack sang, looking at me.

"Bring me a dream," I joined in, both of us smiling now. Golden sand materialized in front of us, beginning to form a short, plump man with wild hair. He looked to be concentrating, but even making a face he was adorable. Then, it looked as if he shot lightning bolts out of his hands, but if you looked close enough you could see they were made of his shimmering sand.

The bolts just barely missed Pitch, "Alright, alright," Pitch snapped, "I know when I'm not wanted." Jack, the Sandman, and I now had neutral expressions and Jack casually put an arm around my shoulders. "But, I will be back," Pitch stated, glaring at me. I shuddered again as Jack pulled me closer.

All the darkness left the room in a swirl of wind and Pitch was thankfully gone. The lights outside came back on, bringing some joy back to the room. "Thank you, Jack… Sandman," I nodded to each of them respectfully, "I don't want to know what would've happened to me if you weren't here…"

"Thanks, Sandy," Jack spoke, "I couldn't have handled him without you. Do me a favor and go tell North, Tooth, and Bunny what's going on. I can't leave her," Jack nodded to me, smiling softly when our eyes made contact.

Sandman, or rather Sandy, saluted to us before forming a giant bird out of sand and flying off. It was strange to see him fly out by going through a wall, but I had a feeling I would grow used to things like this, and fast.

"Alright, you. I think we should get some rest now that the bully is gone for a while," Jack smiled, stepping back to prop his staff against the same wall Sandy just escaped through.

I yawned, and realized, now that all the commotion was done, that I was pretty exhausted. I nodded and sat back down on my bed. "Jack?" I said weakly.

"Yes, Jayne," he replied softly, kneeling in front of me so we could be eye to eye.

"Could you… Would you lay down with me?" I blushed. I had a feeling that the cold sensation beside me had to have been Jack the other night.

"Thought you'd never ask," he replied, laying next to me. I finally felt safe again, leading me to actually get some rest, and I swear I felt a pair of cold lips brush my forehead before I drifted off.


	6. Why Me?

**Hello, again folks. How have you been? Thank you for all the reviews you lovely people. I do not own ROTG in case you haven't noticed. Enjoy :D**

When I woke up that next morning I found myself curled up with Jack, my face near his sweatshirt, and his arms wrapped tightly around me. His scent could only be described with one word; winter. Take every smell of winter, the pine trees and cold air, and multiply it by two. It was intoxicating to say the least. I jumped a little as my alarm went off, but my reaction was nothing compared to Jack's. He literally jumped out of bed, taking me with him. I laughed his name before I hit the floor. It hurt a little, but my laughter masked the pain. "Jack, it's just the alarm clock telling me it's time to wake up."

You could tell he was confused for a second, but then he understood what I said. "Right," he said decisively as he floated to where I was. He landed softly and held out a hand to help me up. Once I was standing I went back to my bed where I could then turn my alarm clock off. 6:02 it read. Standing once more, I started to go downstairs. I quickly braided my hair back then threw on a sweatshirt. It was a pullover like Jack's, just a darker blue.

I had a feeling Jack wasn't going to let me out of his sights from here on out. As I continued my morning routine I was proven right. Unlike Pitch's minions, his watching my every mover comforted me, instead of scaring me.

When I got on the bus that morning I instructed Jack to sit in the seat behind Andrew and myself. "Morning, sunshine," Andrew greeted me when I sat down. Jack followed directions and sat directly behind us. We sat in silence for a minute, then Jack blew some cold air on the back of Andrew's neck, smirking mischievously. "What the hell?" he whispered. "Jack Frost here again?" he teased. I couldn't hold back the laugh.

"You bet," Jack whispered. I shuddered at his cold breath, tickling my cheek.

Andrew turned around, and he was face-to-face with King Winter. "So I was right!" Andrew exclaimed, making a few kids turn their heads "you are insane," he finished looking at me, making the few lose their interest. "Seriously, through, you're Jack Frost? Like, the Jack Frost?"

"Yes I am," he stated quietly.

"What are you doing here then? Besides bringing the cold, that is," Andrew questioned.

"Remember the King of Nightmares?" I asked my friend. He nodded in response, quirking an eyebrow. "He's real, and he's after me."

Jack looked at me intently and I could feel Andrew growing more confused. "Pitch Black is the nightmare king and he is trying to take Jayne," Jack informed Andrew, "I've come to protect her and stop him."

Andrew blinked and nodded slowly, taking in the information. I bit my lip, wondering how he was going to react. "Ok," he started, licking his lips quickly, "I get that. And thank you, but… why are Black is the nightmare king and he is trying to take Jayne," Jack informed Andrew, "I've come to protect her and stop him."

Andrew blinked and nodded slowly, taking in the information. I bit my lip, wondering how he was going to react. "Ok," he started, licking his lips quickly, "I get that. And thank you, but… why are you protecting her? Why now? And what does this guy want with Jayne. This Pitch guy… Pitch Black, was it?"

I cocked my head to the side. Andrew had an excellent point. Why me? Why was Jack here, and now all of the sudden. And lastly, what does Pitch Black want with me. "Yes, Jack, why are you here now? After all this time why have you only showed up now?" I questioned, Jack now looking me in the eyes.

"I only just found you. I am a guardian of the children, you're clearly not a child anymore, therefore you went off my 'radar', so to speak," Jack looked between Andrew and I, we nodded, understanding. Jack's face started to gain color, getting a red tinge, "However, every guardian has what you would call a 'mate'." I nodded, the blush going to my face as well. From what I know of mates, you get one and your mate is forever. "When the human mate turns 16, the guardian becomes aware of them again. About 6 or 7 months ago, I fell into a bad depression." Andrew looked at me pointedly; I also fell into a depression a few months back, actually, right around my 16th birthday. I've always had it but this one was different, it felt like I was missing something….or someone, apparently. "The Man in the Moon then told me that I needed to find my mate, and fast, because she was in danger. Pitch was after her…you, Jayne." Jack finished, eyes downcast.

"Well," Andrew started, grinning, "about damn time. She's only been waiting for years to be rescued." Andrew started to get excited about my new found help, and I couldn't help but think the same. Finally, after the years of torment, I'm going to be protected from my nightmares. "Now, my last question is, why is Pitch after Jayne… is it to piss you off or something?" Andrew always seemed to know what was on my mind.

"Wow, I forgot how much mortals swear. Anyways, when a guardian gets a mate, they have until the mate is 18 to find them. If the mate isn't found and at least protected, if not taken to immortality, then the guardian will lose their powers. And when the mate dies, the guardian will as well." Jack finished his explanation weakly, once again, his eyes averted from my steady gaze. I looked out the window during the stark silence that followed and I noticed we were nearing the school. The other thing I noted, though, was how pitch black the sky just got.


	7. It's a Promise

**Hey, guess who's typing chapters up at 1 in the morning. Going to drive my boyfriend crazy on video chat because he'll keep hearing the clicking of keys. I am typing and looking at my boyfriend's cat. Even though he's three streets away. And an update on my personal Jack Frost, it is my guardian angel. Well, obviously I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

"Well now you know," a voice came over the bus' radio. "Jayne is Jack Frost's mate, and without her, he'll _die_." The sudden darkness passed with the booming proclamation sent waves of terror through me. I froze in fear as the bus stalled and the kids on board began panicking. Some screamed or tried to exit the bus, but I stayed. I shook my head, trying my best to block out the kids.

"Pitch Black," I called out with my voice shaking. I stood in the aisle of the bus, Jack now standing protectively behind me, hand on my arm.

"You rang," he drawled, sarcastically as the dark formed a tornado leaving a man and fear in its wake. I heard mutters of his name echoing throughout the bus, making my fellow students able to see his dark silhouette.

"No, leave right now," I demanded.

"Oh, now you think you're in change? You don't seem to be in charge of much when my nightmares wake you, screaming, early in the morning." Pitch made a jab at his power over me. Jack stepped closer to me, his grip getting tighter. "Oh, and you think you're going to stop me now? Look, boys and girls, the brave Jack Frost, trying to protect his mate." I could feel the people around me start to see Jack in his protective stance, standing behind me. "Well, Mr. Frost, you are not going to win this round. You see, I need myself a little assistant, and I'm sure Jayne would _die_ to join me."

"Hey, light-bright," Andrew called out, "I hate to break it to ya', but we're not kids anymore." As Andrew kept talking, he stood up, arms resting on the seat in front of him. "We don't believe in the 'bogeyman', or whatever the hell you are." Pitch was completely taken back, and you could see him beginning to fade. The bus was dead silent as Andrew spoke. It was also getting lighter out, and I had a feeling that Pitch couldn't live in the light. "So, why don't you get on out of here, huh?" Andrew questioned arrogantly before Pitch disappeared.

"_I __will__ be back_," a voice whispered in my ear, causing me to shudder and back up into Jack. My back was completely pressed up against him, and all I wanted was protection.

Now that everything was over, you could see the kids' on my bus were clearly in shock. Our driver finally got the bus started again, though, he was in a daze too. "You've got to get of here," Andrew muttered to Jack, "both of you," he stated. "I'll cover for you, Jayne. Just go somewhere safe."

I looked to Jack once more, "so where to…?" I wondered.

Jack chuckled, thinking, "Santa Claus, I think. It seems about right. We'll gather the other guardians, discuss where to go." He nodded, his jaw set.

"Just promise me one thing," Andrew lifted his head from his hands to look at Jack. "You have to look after her."

"Deal."

"Thank you, Andrew," I whispered as I gave him my last hug good bye.

Andrew's long dark hair tickled my face. "I love you, sis. Take care of yourself, please."

I drew back and nodded, his shocked expression unmasked, and twin tears rolled down his face. I only realized I was crying once I saw his tears. "Only if you take care of _yourself_. We both know you're the trouble maker of this relationship, brother."

Andrew laughed and nodded as we pulled up to the school. "Now, go! Before it's too late," I nodded and smiled. I took Jack's outstretched hand and met his eyes as we got whisked away in a cold wind.


	8. Unexpected Visitors

**Awesome, my boyfriend fell asleep. Time to type so you lovely people can read my next chapter. Now that it's summer vacation I can write faster.**

"Ah, 'velcome to my castle," North greeted Jack loudly, "now what brings you here?" he questioned, unaware I was in the hallway just outside.

"No need to shout, big guy," I heard Jack joke in response.

"Many apologies, my boy," North said, quieter this time. "I was just excited over your unexpected visit. Any reason?"

I heard Jack sigh, "I told Sandy to come talk to you, but I guess he went to the others first." Jack continued to inform North on my current issue. His voice soothed me and I watched the yetis and elves walk around, speaking their own language as they went past. The workshop was below me and the different toys were flying around. Despite the insanity of late, I felt very safe and at home in the palace. It's a very magical place, and the colors were bright and beautiful. It felt as wonderful as my childhood, and then some.

"So you have your mate? 'Vy are you so scared?" North sounded entertained. His booming voice brought me out of my trance.

"Because Pitch is after her!" Jack cried, obviously upset.

"Pitch?" North was now getting upset, too, over Jack's announcement. "And you left her alone? Go find her-"

"She's right here, North, calm down. Jayne, please come in," Jack called, voice softening.

I breathed out deep and turned to open the door to North's study.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A half-hour of discussion later, Jack asked for the tenth time, "So, what can I do? I need to protect her."

Suddenly, the door to North's study opened and a very tall shadow was shown on the floor next to my chair. Jack jumped up from his seat beside me, and he picked up his staff. We turned around in unison. When I looked I saw a short, golden man. "Hello, Sandy," I greeted pleasantly. He smiled and nodded at me in return.

"Thank you for getting them," Jack said to the Sandman, and he nodded once again.

"Them?" I questioned Jack, quirking my head to the side, like a confused dog.

"You're telling me we came to this ice-box and this girl can't even see us?" said a random voice, with a very thick Australian accent.

A light, female voice replied calmly, "Calm down, Bunny. She's probably 16 or 17 at this point. Of course she can't see us."

"Bunny?" I quirked my head to the other side, "Like the Easter Bunny? You're here too?" I questioned as a very large rabbit appeared in front of me. The Easter Bunny was nothing like the childhood stories; he was just over 6 feet, carried around a boomerang, and looked like he could probably kill me if he wanted to.

"Yes. I am the Easter Bunny. Not as sweet as you imagined, eh?" The Bunny paused his sarcastic rant, and began to whisper, "check out the Tooth Fairy…"

"I've always wondered what the Tooth Fairy looked like…" I muttered, watching the bird-like fairy materialize in front of me. Tooth was very beautiful, covered in colorful feathers, and she floated along instead of walking. There were a few miniature versions of herself flitting around her head. One came and landed in the hood of Jack's sweatshirt. Jack scrunched his nose then began to laugh.

"Hey there, Baby-Tooth," his voice still had the laughter in it.

"Look, this little meet-and-greet has been cute and all, but don't we have some business to attend to?" Bunny interrupted Jack's laughter.

Jack straightened himself out, "Anything for you, Kangaroo."


	9. Long Walks on the Beach

**So I got my friend addicted to this story. Shout out to my little ghetto kid pal, Lex. I know this chapter is short, so I'm posting 10 as well tonight. Hope you guys enjoy. Obviously, I don't own RoTG.**

"Listen snow-flake, you called all of us here because of this girl, and we still don't even know her name," Bunny snapped at Jack.

I quirked an eyebrow and looked between the two arguing. I heard Tooth sigh, and the Sandman shrugged. North had no reaction, leading me to believe their banter was a normal occurrence. I cleared my throat and Jack looked over in surprise. He ran his hand through his already messy hair then started speaking. "Ok, this," he motioned towards me, "is Jayne."

The Bunny looked unimpressed at the introduction. "I got it, Jack. My name is Jayne, I'm an Aries, and I enjoy long walks on the beach," I deadpanned, making Jack smirk and Bunny furrowed his bushy eye brows.

"I see why you like her," North commented.

"That, and she _is_ my mate, big guy." Jack turned towards the others, "Jayne is my mate, and Pitch is after her. That's why I called you guys here." Jack took a step towards me and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and his voice started to break, "I need your help, guys. I can't lose her…"

Bunny raised one eyebrow and looked at the two of us. His gaze softened, "So the icicle does have a heart."


	10. Your Room?

**Yay, two chapters in one night! Thanks for the reviews guys and please keep them coming. I am very glad you guys like my story, despite the tiny chapters. It's just easier for me to write like this. I guess it's all the James Patterson I read as a kid coming into my writing style. But enough about me and how I don't own RoTG, onto the story!**

"I don't care that this is going to be difficult for me! I'm used to being afraid, Jack." I ended my outburst coldly. We'd already spent the entire day discussing Pitch and the amount of danger I am in. Apparently, I'm an open target for Pitch until I choose to accept or decline Jack as my mate. Until then, if I die, Jack will too.

"Well, I care," Jack said, a bit agitated. "I think this is enough for today guys. I need to talk to Jayne."

I looked around at the others. Bunny seemed to have no emotion, which I was noticing his usual expression. Tooth looked to be the most animated of the group, biting her nails and looking between Jack and I. A stark contrast from the lively Tooth was Sandy, who kept falling asleep in his spot of the room. He never really talked, unlike the booming loud North, but instead spoke through body language and his glittering sand. "Alright," North practically shouted, "One of my Yeti's will show you two to your room. Shall I be seeing you two at dinner?"

Jack and I nodded in unison, and a Yeti entered the study. The walk to the room Jack and I were to share was both angry and awkward. Luckily, North's Yetis talked to themselves, creating enough conversation to fill the silence. I honestly couldn't tell if Jack was mad at me, Pitch, or the situation. I had a bad feeling it was all of the above, and I knew I would find out very soon.


	11. The Guilt and Fears

**Hello again fokes, how are you all? Ok, so onto the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, this is when the fluff begins. Sorry people. I'm super cliché about romance. It's all my boyfriend's fault. I don't own RoTG.**

As soon as we walked through the door Jack slammed the door and threw his cane onto the bed. I found that sitting alone with Jack was even more awkward than the walk to the room. Once the Yeti's left, we entered to find the room very similar to mine, only with different colors and a larger bed. The color scheme of the room was very bright, contrasting the dark emotions between us two. I was seated in a very plush arm-chair, watching Jack pace the room repetitively.

After about 15 minutes of silence I couldn't help myself. "Jack, what's your problem?" I shouted.

He turned on a dime and looked at me with an intense stare. "What's _my_ problem?" he reiterated, "I find out I have a mate, and then she tells me that Pitch has been after her for years." He paused to look at me, and I'm sure he noticed my confusion. His voice got softer, "all this time I could've been protecting you, Jayne. All this time you were being tortured and I could've helped."

I felt my fear and anger disappear at his words. "Jack, you didn't know, right?"

Jack nodded, "But, still-"

"But nothing," I interrupted. I relaxed my shoulders as I stood up, becoming aware of how tense I was. Jack walked over to the large window across the room and I followed him. His back was turned to me so I wrapped my arms around his middle and leaned my head on his back. "I don't blame you, Jack. All of those nightmares… they made me who I am today. I heard Jack sigh, and I had a feeling he had just rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, it sounds cliché, but it's true."

Jack turned once again and looked me in the eyes. His crystal blue eyes shone and he looked as if he were about to cry. I grabbed his hands and he began to speak, barely audible, "Still. I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you and I didn't do anything. Even now Pitch is still after you. I can only do so much for you, because you have to decide what you want to do."

I felt my anxieties come back when he brought up the decision I had to make. Now it was my turn to sigh, "This is absolutely ridiculous," I muttered.

"What is, love?" Jack questioned, growing concerned. I couldn't stop the blush that came at his nick-name.

"These past few days. It's just…" I looked down quickly at my hands, which I had removed from Jack's and begun wringing out. "Honestly, three days ago, I didn't know about you, Pitch, or the other guardians. I thought they were just kids' stories, you know?" Jack nodded, assuring me and entwined his fingers in mine once again. "Now I'm being told I have a life-long mate, who can protect me from this … this _demon_ who has been chasing me around and giving me nightmares. And I have to choose how to spend the rest of my life, at 16." I could feel the lump in my throat, indicating I was about to cry.

"Don't cry, Jayne. I'm really sorry to put you through all of this." Jack was very sincere, which gave me the further urge to cry, but now out of happiness.

I sniffed, "it's not really your fault, Jack. That's just the way it goes. Besides, soon I can escape Pitch for good…thank you, Jack." I smiled up at him. I am honestly thinking about choosing to accept Jack as my mate, but, still my family and friends were nagging in the back of my mind.

After a second, Jack began to grin brightly and he was practically floating. "Does this mean you're choosing to accept me as your mate?" He asked excitedly.

My smile began to fade as I questioned, "But what about my family? Will they miss me…? Or will they just forget about me?"

Jack calmed down to answer me. "I'm not sure, to be truthful. We can ask tonight." Jack smiled again, and I couldn't help forgetting my feelings of guilt and fear. I can't believe how much everything has changed because of Jack, and as stupid as it sounds, I probably love him. Now I feel even more ridiculous admitting it, and I hate losing myself to my emotions. But the joy that overcame me a Jack's next words is enough to make logic stop. "I love you, Jayne," Jack said, and I could see that he wasn't lying.

I couldn't believe I said my next response, but it just felt completely natural, "I love you, too, Jack Frost."


	12. Not A Boy

**Ok so hopefully you read author's notes, but PADFOOT EMAIL ME. I don't have your email as a contact. Anyways, thank you everyone for the reviews. And to address the escalated quickly, it did. Enough to make even me sick because of how sweet, but that's the general idea. The mate thing is typically sweet enough to cause a stomach-ache haha. Moving on I don't own RoTG, please keep the reviews coming, and enjoy :D**

We enjoyed a wonderful dinner, and it was very odd to dine with the Guardians of Childhood. To prove some legends correct, Bunny does enjoy carrots and North _loves_ cookies. Specifically, Christmas cookies. Now, walking back to our room Jack and I were hand-in-hand and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. Between how safe I felt now and the beauty of North's castle, I was very happy. Happier than I've been in quite some time, actually.

We got to our room after about a half-hour of wondering around. I went to go sit on the armchair when I heard Jack set down his staff, then felt him hug me from behind. Instinctively, I turned around to face the boy. I looked up at him and saw so much pain in his eyes, and noticed how strong he held himself. After seeing these things I realized that 'boy' was not the right word. Yet, Jack was not a man, despite his age. His face looked young, and when he looked down at me, his smile was very childlike.

He laughed, beautiful eyes lighting up, "What are you looking at?"

I thought for a second, briefly running through the past few days, "I don't know," I admitted, "A dream? An angel?"

Jack's pale face gained a pink tinge and he shook his head. "No, I'm your mate." He repeated this, informing me for the umpteenth time.

"Thank God," I replied, looking out the window to my right and seeing a gorgeous full moon.

"Well," Jack drew out the word, getting higher pitched towards the end. He turned his head to look at the moon, as well. "God had nothing to do with this." Jack grabbed my hand and led me to the window. He pointed to the moon, "but _him_ on the other hand…"


	13. The Man In the Moon

**Hello again, folks, I'm typing this up at a sleepover because I like you guys so much. I'm literally on y cousins iPad lol well I don't own RoTG. Enjoy.**

"Hello, Jayne," a deep, and calming voice echoed through my mind. I called to Jack frantically and he just wrapped an arm around me and told me I was fine. "Don't be scared, dear. I am in charge of the Guardians... Jack can hear me as we'll."

I started to relax more as the voice kept talking. "Excuse me, but who are you, exactly?"

The deep voice informed me that his name was the Man In the Moon, and he overlooked the Earth's Guardians of Childhood. He also watched for a Guardian's mate and took cafe of all the issues that the Guardians themselves couldn't fix, which was apparently a very rare occasion. Jack didn't speak much mourning my discussion with Manny, as he calls the Man In the Moon. Even though it was a telepathic discussion, I had a strong feeling that Jack could hear the whole conversation. "Now," Manny closed his introduction, "I have a feeling you have a few questions for me, yes?"

I nodded and licked my dried lips before speaking, "I have a billion questions. This is all so strange, and I don't even know where to start." I admitted, speaking rapidly.

I heard both Manny and Jack chuckle at my response. "Well, slow down, and I'd suggest starting at the beginning." I could only hear the entertainment in Manny's words.

I bit my lip nervously, then began, "I'm just worried about my family. If I stay with Jack, will they forget me...will they miss me? I just want to know, what would happen to them?"

"Well, you actually dictate it. You can choose to have every mortal forget you, which is typically, an upsetting existence. Another option is that you can inform them of your choice and they can come up with a cover story. For example, they could say that you died on the bus during your run in with Pitch this morning."

I sat there and took in the options, realizing how it was a lose-lose situation. If they forget me, I'll become lonely. If they become aware of my situation, they will miss me terribly. Sensing my distress, Jack tightened his grip on me. "There isn't another option?" I asked weakly, my voice shaking.

Jack was blankly staring out the window, completely devoid of emotion. "There has to be...right, Manny?"

"Yes," came his reply, "I always have another trick up my sleeve, as you would say. The last thing I can do for you is to duplicate yourself, in a way. Basically there would be a mortal you living on Earth with your family and friends. Then you can stay with Jack. This way, nobody is missed, and everyone is safe." Manny assured me with this idea. "The only thing is, it is very difficult, and has to be done within the week of the Guardian finding its mate." Jack and I nodded in synch and Manny said goodnight, then I no longer felt his presence in my mind.

After a moments' silence, Jack blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "So, does that answer your questions?" I nodded, though I was still really absorbing the information I had just been given. "Any thoughts?" Jack tried to stimulate conversation.

I blinked slowly, coming out of my trance. I adjusted my glasses then spoke, "I think I've made my decision. But, apparently, we need to move quickly.

Jack grinned widely at my answer.


End file.
